A conventional vehicular brake device is known, which includes a master cylinder which supplies a wheel cylinder with a brake fluid, a conduit connecting the wheel cylinder and the master cylinder and an electromagnetic valve disposed in the conduit and generating a predetermined pressure differential between the wheel cylinder and the master cylinder. In such conventional vehicular brake device, the electromagnetic valve controls flow of brake fluid in response to an electric power supplied thereto. Further, as an example of method for obtaining an operating characteristic (relationship between the valve opening electric current, etc. and the pressure differential) of the electromagnetic valve which is a component forming the vehicular brake device, a method disclosed in a Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-237982 A (Patent literature 1) has been known. According to the conventional method, the operating characteristic is set by measuring the pressure in the conduit, in which the electromagnetic valve is disposed.